


Inebriated Divulgence

by nastyK



Series: Modern AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinks, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Modern AU, a scene i had in my mind recently basically, super short story not much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyK/pseuds/nastyK
Summary: After a couple (a lot) of drinks, Jamie accidentally confesses his feelings to Mako.





	Inebriated Divulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I had this little scene in my head recently and I wanted to get it out. It hasn't been proofread so excuse any grammatical errors!

He was _really_ drunk.

Mako could tell because he wasn’t talking. He could also tell because they were still at the bar, exposed to everyone, and they were lip to lip  in the middle of a sloppy make out session.  People were staring; of course they were staring: there was a drunk kid desperately kissing a bigger, much older man on the barstools. Maybe they couldn’t tell Mako was extremely embarrassed, or maybe they could. He was trying hard to ignore them, and instead focus on Jamie, the weird freckled blond with the annoying high pitched voice he met at a store. The weird freckled blond who, on their first date, was already naked and spent on his bed.  The weird freckled blond he’d managed to maintain a relationship with for more than a month.

Despite how great it was--the kiss--, how Jamie tried hard to dip his tongue in his mouth, how wet his lips were, how he tasted like beer and whiskey and whatever else he drank that night, despite all that, they couldn’t stay here. So almost unwillingly, Mako pulled out of the kiss and whispered, “Let’s go home.”

“Nnnah, mate,” Jamie tried to pull Mako into his hungry lips again but Mako resisted, “I’m givin’ you a gobby right here.”  He licked his lips and placed a hand on Mako’s thigh. Mako sighed, smile creeping, and pushed the hand off. Mako got up and grabbed Jamie’s arm and helped him off the barstool. Jamie stumbled and nearly fell had it not been for Mako giving him support. He slurred out a thanks and clung to the bigger man’s arm. Mako guided him out the bar and into his car’s passenger seat. “Car fucking?” Jamie asked, innocuously.

“No fucking,” Mako said as he got inside the car and turned it on, “Lean the seat back.” Jamie did as told, whooping as the seat slowly made its way down. Mako chuckled and drove away through the night.

 

Upon arriving, Mako carried Jamie over his shoulder while the other rambled on about nonsense. He took him up the stairs and into the bedroom and plopped him on the bed. Jaime laughed breathlessly. Mako began to undo Jamie’s too-tight skinny jeans and pull them off, then his shoes, then he unstrapped his prosthetic leg. Jamie was half hard, but Mako ignored it. He palmed himself and said a thousand dirty things, but Mako still ignored him. Mako then undressed himself; he put on a ragged old shirt and loose underwear to sleep more comfortably. When Mako approached the bed, Jamie laughed again. “Yer gonna f-fuck me proper, yeah?”

“No. Stay still,” Mako scooped Jamie up and positioned him on the bed to tuck him in--or at least he tried; Jamie had suddenly started flailing and slapping at Mako, fighting and refusing to be laid down to sleep.

“No, stop,” he whined, “Fuck--fuck me, Mako, I’m not tired, I want to…”

“You’re drunk, Jamie,” Mako hated how miserable Jamie sounded. But he was just being silly at this point.

“I’ll suck ya off, or, or… Please, just fuck me, I don’t wanna go to sleep, I’m not tired, you _can’t do this!_ ”

“Jesus Christ, Jamie, what are you going on about?”

“It’s nice--it’s _too_ nice!” Mako stopped trying to tuck him in when he realized Jamie was crying. _Shit._ He let him go, and Jamie sat up and curled up, whimpering and wiping his tears away. Mako sat on the bed and stared. “Just… I just…”

“Jamie?”

“I fucking love you, mate.” Oh. Okay, that’s new. Mako’s mind went blank and a particular feeling stirred up in his belly. “Like… you’re big and--and strong, and you just… You put up with m’crap and like, I smell bad sometimes,” Jamie’s speech was a little hard to understand through the hiccuping and slurring. “I huh-hate how loud n’ shit I am but you don’t and you… you don’t care that I’m a broken piece of shit,” he motioned at his right arm’s stump, “But I… I don’t think y’love me,” he laughed, but tears kept streaming down. The sobbing was almost comical, but the weight of Jamie’s words hung deep in Mako’s chest. He slowly, carefully, tried to place a hand on Jamie’s shoulder, but the younger man slapped him off and slumped back down, spreading his limbs on the bed. “Jusssss’ fuck me, yeah? Like we don’t feel nothin’.”

Jamie moaned exaggeratedly when Mako leaned down over him and placed chaste kisses on his neck and cheek. He stroke Jamie’s hair and traced his forefinger along Jamie’s jawline. He felt Jamie’s chest rise up with each gentle touch. He wasn’t crying anymore. At least, he wasn’t until Mako mumbled into his ear, “I love you too.” Then Jamie was sobbing and clinging hard to Mako. Wailing and laughing and rambling all at once and it was endearing, sad, hilarious, annoying, lovable, everything Mako ever felt for the kid. It wasn’t until half an hour later that Jamie was groaning and almost asleep, wrapped around Mako’s limbs. Mako was almost asleep as well, his hands still caressing the man next to him. He wondered though, but didn’t dare to ask, _How much of what you’ve said is true? Is that how you really feel, or was that just the drinks talking? Did you hear what I said? Did you understand what I said?_

“Jamie?”

“Hm?”

“How much of this will you remember tomorrow?”

“Nothin’”

**Author's Note:**

> Like Roadrat? [Join the (18+) discord server!](https://discord.gg/PCFGjGP)


End file.
